


Missing You

by gaebolg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Other, more cuteness cause I have 50000 cavities from exarch at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: Exactly what you think it is.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request for exarch saying he missed wol while they were away so :’)

It’s no surprise you feel utterly weary while returning through the portal. You only have a flicker of a moment to wonder if perhaps traveling through dimensions like this somehow adds to that exhaustion.

  
Although the moment you step through it and back into the Ocular, that weariness wanes a little at the sight of G’raha Tia standing there. He looks expectant with a smile on his face.

  
“It’s good to see you again my friend.”

  
The way he says _friend_ always seems to make your heart leap. Despite only having been absent for a few days, it probably felt much longer in the First. Time seems to always have been against G’raha, and making him endure prolonged lengths apart at all seems cruel. It’s partially why you hate to be away from the Crystarium any longer than you have to.

  
“I’m happy to be back in good company. Not that Tataru or anyone else there isn’t but…many people wanted my attention in my short visit.”

  
As you take a step down to the star-studded floor of the Ocular, a minor misstep has you tripping, but luckily the Exarch is quick in reflexes to catch you by the arm.

  
“Your exhaustion is indeed evident. Why not rest in one of the rooms here tonight? It shall be quieter than attempting to enter the city and reside at the inn.”

  
“I think I’ll take you up on that.” You smile as your arm and cheeks burn some at how his touch still remains on you. He doesn’t remove it either as you make your way through the vast halls of the tower, if anything he encircles his arm around yours as a precaution. Inwardly you hope differently though.

  
“Anything eventful happen while I was gone?”

  
“Well I believe Alphinaud has been working on some more portraits. Apparently Dulia-Chai absolutely raved about him in Eulmore, and the poor boy has been busy ever since.”

  
You can’t help but to laugh at that. It must be pleasing to G’raha because his ears twitch lightly at the sound as he lets out a soft laugh of his own.

  
“Alisaie has some admirers. A group of young women were so impressed with her dueling that they’ve all-but recruited her to teach them skills attributed to being a red mage.”

  
With a nod, you continue to listen, not all that surprised at the events that have unfolded in your absence. All of your friends are talented and captivating in their own ways.

  
When the room in question comes into sight, the Exarch leads you inside, letting you take a seat on the edge of the bed as he finally steps back from you.

  
“Well then here we are.”

  
“This is really nice. I didn’t know you dabbled in interior decorating.”

  
Your teasing jab has him blushing some. “It’s good to see your humor is still intact even after your travels.”

  
His mild sarcasm in return has you grabbing one of the pillows to lightly toss it at him in jest.

  
“I save it all up just for you.”

  
“Just for me?” With the pillow in-hand, he approaches the bed, taking a seat next to you. “I suppose I do reserve some things just for you as well.”

  
“Oh? Sentimental things?”

  
Having him so close like this never fails to have your heart racing. You set your gaze on him, observing as he finally stares back at you. Almost nervously he appears to run his hands over the top of the pillow, gripping some on the edges of it.

  
“If sentimental things include how much I miss you when you are away then yes.”  
“You missed me?”

  
The disbelief is what causes you to reply so suddenly. A bit of uncertainty reflects in his mannerisms as his hands still grip onto the pillow.

  
“I have, just as I did for 100 years.”

  
You’re rendered silent at that. Such a strong proclamation from someone as good-hearted as G’raha Tia has you unsure of how to respond. Words feel to be lackluster in comparison, so instead you reach out to gently take his hand, intertwining your fingers together in reassurance.

  
“I missed you too. Every day I kept wishing that you were there with me.”  
The touch alone must’ve had an impact upon him because his eyes mist over. He manages to regain composure enough to smile at you, his thumb caressing against your skin.

  
“Hopefully one day soon I can see every world with you.”

  
It’s a comforting idea, one that has you leaning your head against his shoulder with a pleasant hum.

  
“I’d like that…I’d also like if you’d lay with me until I fall asleep. Your presence comforts me.”

  
“Yes well…don’t hold it against me if I also drift off.”

  
The implication has you laughing while reaching up to gently pat his head, watching how his cat ears twitch at the contact, and his cheeks darken somewhat. He appears to enjoy the touches though all the same despite how embarrassing it might be.

  
“I can’t since you’re a cat, it’s in your nature right?”

  
This time your humor earns you a light smack on the side from the pillow he’d been holding onto. With a laughing fit ensuing, you lean back further on the bed, making sure to drag him along with you.

  
The gentle cuddles and feel of his body against your own prove to be the most serenity you’ve felt in years.


End file.
